Daddy's Little Monster
by But Seriously Im Batman
Summary: All she wants is to make everyone pretty...


The wind howled as it passed the barred window, the leaves swirling off of the dead trees in its wake. A guard latched the double doors that had been previously slamming against each other in the gale.

A security enforcer leaned back in his chair, feet propped upon the desk that had three different piles of papers on it. He stopped watching the small television on the side of the desk when he heard murmuring. As he listened, he could tell one was the Doctor and another the nurse.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"What we do with the rest: heal her."

"Do you honestly think that will work, sir? You _know _who her father is… We all do."

"That is why I want to help her. There's no telling what her father did to her that we can help sort out."

"You remember having that… that _monster_ in here. You know there _is _no helping him. And if this is his daughter… well… We both know how this ends."

The hallways turned red as an alarm went off. The security guard ran passed the doctor and nurse to the area that set off the call. What he saw there was the most horrid scene he had seen in his entire life.

On the floor of the new cellmate's prison, was one of the nurses. Her throat slashed and smile carved onto her face. Smiley faces were carved into every inch of her body, all bleeding slowly onto the concrete floor where at least seven pints of blood had already pooled around her.

The guard went to go into the cell but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to face the doctor, whose face was solemn.

"Leave her. She is already dead. If you go in, you only risk yourself as well."

The nurse he had been talking to earlier walked up to him and spun him around violently to face her.

"I told you this would happen. You didn't listen and look where that's gotten us. That girl," she pointed to the patient who sat calmly at her mirror, brushing her hair, "is a lunatic. She needs to be put to death just like her father."

Thunder rolled in the distance and the lights went out.

"Oh dear God… Please tell me we have the automatic back up to keep the doors locked."

"Of course."

In the dead silence, a door creaked open. No one turned their head to the sound for they knew what that sound meant.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we get to play tonight, doesn't it?"

A scream.

A blood-curdling scream rang through the halls. The sound of knives upon flesh filled the air along side them. Blood splattered the walls and filled the floors.

Water rushed in, the rain pouring through the freshly smashed windows. Sparks flew from the cut wires transporting useless electricity into the building.

The nurse crawled towards an open door, her leg cut at the Achilles tendon and broken backwards. Tears rushed down her face, smearing her mascara on her cheeks.

She stopped and sniffled as she was met with a chair. She looked up and began sobbing at who she saw.

The new patient from earlier still sat in her chair at her vanity, staring at her reflection; staring at the scars on her face. Her hand was slightly running through the naturally green hair that stopped at her waist.

She hummed slightly, just loud enough to be audible. After a couple of seconds she spoke: "You know, my daddy used to always tell me what mommy's philosophy was."

She picked up a comb off the tabletop. But it wasn't a comb. The nurse sobbed harder as she saw it was a small knife. The girl pressed the knife to her mouth and sliced, not even wincing at the motion.

"If it doesn't hurt," she sliced the other side of her mouth and smeared the blood onto her lips.

She finally turned to the nurse, a large all-teeth perverse smile on her face.

"It's not pretty enough…"

"But don't worry, nice lady. I'll help you be pretty. Just… like… mommy…"

Another scream pierced the night.

**Hello! Yeah… I don't update anything and then I come up with this crap… oh well. In case you couldn't tell, the girl was Joker's daughter. I thought of this when my friend made a joke. She was wearing these high heels and took them off and someone commented on the marks the straps left on her foot and she's just over here like "If it doesn't hurt, it's not pretty enough." So yeah… **

**Any way, hope you liked it! I may come back and add more detail (I put like, no effort into this…) cause I'm tired and it's like midnight… I just wanted to write this and get the idea out of my head so hopefully I'll find time to come back and fix this… crap. **

**Disclaimer: Do I own Young Justice? Hmmm… is Wally still alive? No. No he isn't. That means I don't own YJ.**


End file.
